Sides
by wisterialantern
Summary: Karena segala hal tentang Ryuunosuke dan Rinka adalah antitesis untuk setiap sisi kehidupan tentang Karma dan Rio. [teruntuk chindleion, happy belated birthday!]


_Sides_

 _Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran menulis semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka. Genre : Friendship/Romance/Family. Rate : K+. A/N : headcanon, drabbles collection, multi-pairing, possibly OOC, quick-pace (maybe)._

 _Semacam project birthday fic untuk teman yang (sangat) baik, chindleion._

 _[Joyeux anniversaire, Cindy!]_

 _._

 _(Karena segala hal tentang Ryuunosuke dan Rinka adalah antitesis untuk setiap sisi kehidupan tentang Karma dan Rio.)_

 _._

[impresi]

Selaput pelangi pada cerlang mata Chiba Ryuunosuke selalu mengamati entitas Hayami Rinka dari sudut yang berbeda; tentang Rinka yang terlihat tangguh dengan senapan yang terkokang di pundaknya, tentang sorot mata tenang sewarna padang rumput yang selalu mengarah ke satu direksi dengan lembut, tentang raut wajah seriusnya begitu ia menyimak instruksi demi instruksi, dan tentang sebentuk kurva tipis pada wajahnya begitu gadis berambut senja itu mendapati pelurunya berhasil mengenai target dengan akurasi sempurna—sampai benak Ryuunosuke tanpa sadar menyuarakan kekaguman tanpa suara yang dirahasiakannya dari gadis itu.

Impresi Akabane Karma akan sosok Nakamura Rio adalah sosok rival terberatnya di kelas akan besarnya unsur numerik yang sarat akan unsur kesempurnaan pada lembar-lembar ujiannya. Rivalitas kentalnya dengan gadis berambut pirang itu akan urusan akademis terus memantik api ambisi Karma akan besarnya angka yang akan tertoreh dengan tinta merah di lembar tugasnya, yang selalu menjadi bahan spekulasi mereka setiap hari. Iris biru Rio memancarkan determinasi yang sarat akan rasa ingin tahu tinggi, silabel suaranya menyuarakan semangat seterang sinar matahari pagi, dan saat itu Karma tersadar bahwa senyum Rio membiaskan kehangatan yang sangat menarik atensinya.

[interaksi]

Interaksi Ryuunosuke dengan gadis itu tanpa diduga berlangsung dengan begitu sederhananya—saat tanpa sengaja mereka dipasangkan dalam satu tim dengan spesialisasi yang sama akan abiliti mereka dalam mengokang senjata laras panjang dalam rencana asasinasi Koro- _sensei_ —diakhiri dengan sebuah ajakan implisitnya pada Rinka ke sebuah kafe klasik di dekat stasiun kereta; dan sudut bibir Rinka tertarik sedikit begitu tanpa sadar gadis itu menerima ajakannya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Rio membangunkan Karma yang tengah tertidur di bawah rindangnya pohon di belakang sekolah berbantalkan kedua lengan dengan buku komik yang tertangkup di atas wajahnya pada jam istirahat, dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membolos jam pelajaran berikutnya bersama-sama dan berbincang tentang banyak hal trivial hingga senja menjelang—dan ternyata rutinitas itu terus berulang setiap harinya, dan tanpa sadar mereka begitu menikmatinya.

[karakter]

Bagi Ryuunosuke, Rinka adalah sosok yang begitu kalem dan tidak banyak bicara, bibir mungilnya tanpa absen mengurvakan senyum tipis dengan silabel suara tenang pada timbre suaranya—karena Ryuunosuke tahu gadis itu bukan seseorang yang pandai bermain kata-kata dan hanya akan berbicara seperlunya. Oleh karena itu, lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut merasa sangat nyaman mendiskusikan banyak hal bersama gadis itu tanpa harus peduli waktu; karena gadis itu adalah pendengar yang baik.

Karma bisa menilai dengan mudah bahwa Rio adalah sosok penuh semangat seperti jelaga yang masih membara—karena gadis itu adalah tipe gadis yang begitu independen dan penuh percaya diri. Berkali-kali netra tembaga Karma mengamati telapak tangan gadis itu terangkat tinggi setiap kali guru mereka memberikan pertanyaan, dan Karma tahu bahwa jawaban-jawaban brilian Rio adalah satu hal yang patut menjadi alasannya untuk menaruh kekaguman impresif terhadap gadis berambut pirang itu.

[ _fashion_ ]

Ryuunosuke sangat menyukai Rinka dengan dandanannya yang terbilang sederhana dengan kuncir dua pada rambut oranye panjangnya berpadu atasan kemeja polos berwarna pastel dengan rok bergaris-garis. Ryuunosuke tahu benar bahwa gadis itu membenci riasan wajah—namun baginya Rinka tetap terlihat cantik dalam keadaan apapun.

Karma mengenal Nakamura Rio sebagai seorang _fashionista_ —karena Karma bisa melihat bahwa Rio terbiasa untuk memilih baju serta sepatu yang akan dikenakannya dengan pertimbangan tertentu—dan Karma suka melihat atasan blus ungu bermodel _balloon sleeves_ dengan celana _jeans_ biru tua selutut kesayangan Rio yang dikenakan gadis itu saat berpergian.

[warna]

Rinka adalah penggemar warna-warna pastel yang lembut, kalem, dan berkesan tenang. Bagi lelaki bersurai hitam itu, warna pastel sangat cocok dengan personaliti Rinka secara utuh.

Karma tahu bahwa Rio adalah penggemar warna cerah sebagai preferensi barang-barang pribadinya—yang terlihat berkarakter, penuh semangat, dan terkesan riang—sama seperti kepribadian gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

[belajar]

Rinka tahu benar bahwa satu-satunya kelemahan Ryuunosuke dalam bidang akademik adalah subjek biologi; maka setelah pulang sekolah Rinka akan mencegat langkah Ryuunosuke untuk pulang dan dengan sedikit malu-malu mengajak lelaki berambut hitam itu untuk bersama-sama belajar biologi di perpustakaan sekolah—berakhir dengan Ryuunosuke yang berinisiatif mengantarkan Rinka sampai stasiun kereta.

Rio menoyor kepala Karma dengan geram begitu lelaki berambut merah itu mendapatkan nilai ulangan matematika yang lebih besar darinya—berakhir dengan pertemuan rutin sepulang sekolah di sebuah kafe dengan kegiatan yang sama; mengajari Rio materi trigonometri hingga gadis itu berhenti mengoceh, walau Karma sebenarnya sedikit menyayangkan karena ia kehilangan waktu tidur siangnya yang sangat berharga.

[cita-cita]

Ryuunosuke pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin melanjutkan studinya ke sekolah arsitektur untuk melanjutkan mimpinya sebagai arsitek—keesokan harinya lelaki bersurai hitam itu tertegun saat Rinka menarik tangannya dan gadis itu menyodorkannya bingkisan berisi buku sketsa besar beserta buku-buku arsitektur disertai sebentuk senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Karma memutuskan untuk mengejar karirnya sebagai birokrat—dan Rio tidak mau kalah, ia punya dua cita-cita sekaligus; diplomat atau penerjemah—dikarenakan minatnya pada bahasa asing. Dua minggu setelahnya, di hari ulang tahunnya Rio meloncat untuk mendekap Karma begitu erat saat lelaki itu membelikannya buku teks konversasi bahasa Inggris disertai beberapa buku-buku novel fiksi favoritnya.

[makanan]

Rinka membuatkan Ryuunosuke _sushi_ dengan potongan-potongan telur rebus dalam kotak bekalnya—lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya bisa menduga-duga dari siapa gerangan gadis itu tahu akan makanan kesukaannya.

Ketergantungan tidak sehat Rio akan _pizza_ membuat Karma tidak habis pikir—namun begitu Rio menjejali mulutnya dengan paksa sepotong _pizza_ berpadu _topping_ favoritnya, sorenya Karma langsung memesan dua porsi _pizza_ ukuran sedang dengan _topping_ yang sama melalui layanan pesan antar.

[minuman]

Rinka adalah penggemar teh herbal dengan potongan lemon yang turut serta dimasukkan ke dalamnya—Ryuunosuke pernah diundang untuk bertamu ke rumahnya dan menghabiskan senjakala bersama di teras bertemankan secangkir teh herbal favorit Rinka—dan ternyata ia menyukainya.

Rio mencibir habis-habisan selera aneh Karma akan susu stroberi—selera konyol yang terlihat seperti anak perempuan, katanya dengan sarkastis—dan Karma yang saat itu tengah menyedot susu kotaknya mendengus tidak terima dan langsung menjejalkan sedotan yang ada pada mulutnya ke mulut Rio, memaksa gadis itu untuk menyedot sisa susu stroberinya hingga habis.

[film]

Rinka penggemar film drama romantis dan Ryuunosuke adalah pecandu film dengan genre _adventure_ dan _action_. Sesekali mereka bergantian menonton film dengan genre kesukaan masing-masing, dan mereka sendiri tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu.

Genre film favorit Karma adalah _action_ —terutama film-film sejenis _Sonic Ninja_ —namun ia tidak menolak apabila Rio mengajaknya menonton film horor. Yang terjadi justru mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu menyaksikan hantu-hantu yang berkelebat dalam adegan demi adegan di film tersebut. Rasanya ada yang aneh di sini, namun abaikan saja.

[relasi]

Mereka sudah biasa diikuti dan dimata-matai secara diam-diam oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka dalam setiap perjumpaan mereka; terkadang di toko buku, bioskop, _game center_ , taman bermain, atau restoran cepat saji. Relasi mereka sering disalahpahami banyak orang sebagai relasi sepasang kekasih, dan tentu saja Ryuunosuke tidak bisa melewatkan matanya untuk melihat rona merah yang tertinggal secara nomaden di wajah Rinka begitu gadis itu mengelak dan bergegas menarik tangannya ke destinasi lain.

Hubungan Karma dan Rio seperti kerjasama _partner-in-crime_ , pasangan duo jenius dengan ide-ide gila untuk menjahili banyak orang, dan sesuai prediksi, hal ini tentu turut menimbulkan mispersepsi pula; tidak sedikit orang yang terus menerus mendesak agar hubungan platonik mereka segera berganti menjadi romantisme—dan mengatakan bahwa personaliti mereka sangat mirip dan mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Mereka tertawa saja.

[konfesi]

Ryuunosuke melakukannya dengan penuh kekakuan yang menguasai dirinya—kepalanya berkali-kali dipalingkan ke direksi lain untuk menghindari tatapan iris hijau di hadapannya dan Rinka berusaha menahan tawanya dengan sisi luar telinga yang memerah hebat.

Dengan gemas Rio mendorong kepala Karma dengan kepalan tangan begitu lelaki berambut merah itu tanpa berpanjang kata langsung berkata dengan santainya, tidak lupa dengan cengiran polos di wajahnya, "Kencan denganku besok, kaumau atau tidak?"

[kencan]

Kencan mereka berlangsung sepulang sekolah di sebuah kedai es krim favorit Rinka di pusat kota—terbilang melankolis memang, namun Ryuunosuke tidak pernah memprotes dan mendapati kedua binernya mengamati lekat manik hijau Rinka yang tengah mengarah rendah pada lengkungan sempurna es krim vanilla yang nyaris meleleh di hadapannya. Ujung sendok mencabik segelintir krim putih lembut yang berpadu potongan buah-buahan, denting ujung sendok beradu dengan permukaan mangkuk, tatap kedua insan beradu dengan aura penuh inosensia, dan diakhiri dengan perbincangan hangat yang sesekali diselingi suapan pada es krim mereka—dan akan ada sedikit canda tawa yang mengisi suasana.

Simpel; jawab Karma dengan cepat—Rio pun setuju. Kencan mereka berupa sebuah pertarungan antar dua pihak dalam satu hal yang sama; _video game_. Berlangsung di rumah Karma, berbekal _game console_ dan beberapa makanan penyuplai tenaga seperti puding stroberi dan es krim _cup_ yang tergeletak seadanya di atas lantai—kedua kelopak mata yang terus menerus terjaga, ruangan yang begitu minim akan intensitas cahaya, tombol _joystick_ yang nyaris kehabisan tenaga, dan telapak tangan yang sudah mati rasa. Berakhir dengan pundak Karma yang harus dipijat Rio setelahnya; mereka kelelahan luar biasa—namun ini menyenangkan—dan mereka akan menghabiskan sisa waktu untuk mengobrol ringan di atas sofa.

[ _weekend_ ]

Saat akhir pekan, Ryuunosuke akan berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuk menemani Rinka ke sebuah _petshop_ , di mana Ryuunosuke akan tersenyum simetris begitu melihat binar di mata Rinka saat gadis berkuncir dua itu menemukan seekor kucing Persia mungil yang begitu menarik atensinya—dan akhirnya Ryuunosuke berinisiatif membelikannya sebagai hadiah dan Rinka langsung menjanjikan hadiah balasan berupa syal rajutan tangannya sendiri untuk Ryuunosuke pada musim dingin tahun depan, lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengiyakan saja.

Akhir pekan dihabiskan Karma dan Rio menuju bioskop untuk jadwal film yang diputar paling akhir. Di saat kilas-kilas adegan dalam putaran film baru berlangsung separuh jalan, Karma terkekeh tanpa suara begitu sadar gadis berambut pirang itu telah tertidur seperti anak kecil di bahunya, tanpa sadar mengigau dan meracau dengan rambut acak-acakan dan tentu saja Karma segera memotret wajah itu dengan kamera ponselnya, dan nanti, ketika lelaki berambut merah itu melihatnya kembali sesampainya di rumah, ia hanya bisa menatapnya begitu lama.

[kuliah]

Ryuunosuke mengambil jurusan arsitektur dan Rinka melanjutkan kuliahnya di jurusan yang membahas edukasi anak dan tanpa diduga ternyata mereka berkuliah di tempat yang sama.

Karma dan Rio berhasil masuk ke universitas yang sama dan mengambil jurusan yang serupa pula—Hubungan Internasional. Rivalitas mereka akan nilai kembali berlangsung hingga mereka lulus nanti.

[hujan]

Hujan dihabiskan Ryuunosuke dan Rinka untuk bersama-sama mengamati tetes demi tetes bulir hujan yang berdiam diri di permukaan kaca jendela. Embusan napas Rinka menderu, berevaporasi. Ryuunosuke memerhatikan dengan seksama saat telunjuk Rinka menggores lapisan embun serupa kabut pada beningnya kaca jendela, perlahan mengukir kanji namanya dan nama Ryuunosuke dengan begitu tipis—namun kemudian dihapusnya dengan cepat dengan rona merah yang merajai wajahnya.

Telapak kaki polos Rio menyapa tanah lembab beraroma hujan dengan tingkah yang begitu kekanak-kanakan—kedua mata Karma mengamati Rio dengan tawa kebebasan yang menyuarakan euforia dan ia melihat Rio menari dengan tarian abstraknya yang didominasi gerakan berputar-putar di bawah aliran air hujan; mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu hingga pakaian dan sekujur tubuh mereka basah kuyup, namun Karma menikmatinya.

[demam]

Begitu Ryuunosuke mengabarinya lewat pesan singkat pagi ini bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk kuliah karena demam, sepulang dari kampus Rinka mengunjungi rumahnya, membawa semangkuk bubur hangat dengan cacahan ayam yang dibuatnya sendiri, tak lupa turut membawakan koleksi VCD _anime_ satu musim favorit Ryuunosuke yang disusun berurutan sesuai episodenya.

Rio berlari cepat seolah tidak ada hari esok dan dengan tidak sabaran menekan bel rumah berpapan nama Akabane seakan dunia akan kiamat dalam hitungan tiga detik ke depan—ia langsung berjengit saat mendapati wajah malas Karma yang terpasang di ambang pintu dengan suhu badan yang baginya sepanas gurun pasir—berakhir dengan Rio yang menceramahi Karma habis-habisan tentang demamnya yang tidak kunjung turun.

[taman bermain]

Rasanya lintasan lini waktu bergerak dengan cepat saat semburat merah yang tertinggal di ruang wajah Rinka bertambah pekat saat tangannya mencoba menggenggam tangan Ryuunosuke dan mengajaknya bermain di _stand_ tembak-tembakan—Ryuunosuke hanya tertawa kecil begitu Rinka merengut kesal karena lelaki itu berhasil mendapatkan skor yang lebih tinggi darinya—sampai mereka berdua diusir penjaga _stand_ karena mereka nyaris menghabiskan seluruh hadiah di sana—mereka sedikit kecewa, namun Ryuunosuke membelikan gadis itu permen kapas sebagai pengobat rasa kecewanya. Entah mengapa bagi Ryuunosuke serabut lembut merah muda yang tengah dikulumnya terasa lebih manis dari sebelumnya ketika melihat sebentuk senyum tipis di hadapannya.

Taman bermain bagi Rio adalah gegap gempita dunianya—kedua kaki Karma gemetar begitu Rio dengan riang mendudukkannya secara paksa di bangku _roller coaster_ —gadis berambut pirang itu menjerit paling keras di antara penumpang lainnya dan Karma bisa merasakan tarikan kuat gaya gravitasi tanpa batas yang bergerak mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya hingga ia nyaris muntah (namun tanpa diduga mereka menaklukkan _roller coaster_ dua kali, omong-omong). Berlanjut ke wahana rumah hantu (tentu saja kehebohan terjadi—bukan karena konteks ketakutan, bukan; melainkan karena mereka berdua menjahili hantu-hantu gadungan yang sudah jelas palsu itu—dan bagi Karma ini seru, Rio pun terlihat begitu menikmati).

[wisuda]

Rinka merona begitu tanpa sengaja Ryuunosuke membicarakan perihal pernikahan begitu lelaki itu menghadiri wisuda kelulusannya.

Rio mendekap Karma sangat erat saat menerima sertifikat yang menyatakan bahwa ia lulus dengan predikat _cum-laude_.

[hadiah]

Rinka tersenyum begitu manis ketika Ryuunosuke tanpa banyak bicara dan dengan begitu defensifnya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam berisi cincin beraksen sederhana dengan sebuah permata kecil di bagian sentralnya.

Karma memberikan duplikat kunci apartemen mereka dengan cengiran di wajah tanpa ekspresi serius sedikit pun dan cerlang biru jernih mata Rio langsung bersinar lebih terang daripada cahaya matahari.

[bulan madu]

Bulan madu mereka dihabiskan di Paris—kota cinta. Rinka menarik tangan Ryuunosuke untuk turut serta berfoto di depan menara Eiffel begitu kereta menurunkan mereka di Trocadéro.

Karma tertawa saat kayuhan pedal sepeda Rio melampaui laju sepedanya, menyusuri deretan bangunan-bangunan berdesain klasik khas Praha—mereka berbalapan hingga senja menjelang.

[hunian]

Rinka memilih sebuah rumah mungil dengan cat merah bata berpadu cokelat tua beraksen kayu mahoni dan dinding koral yang berada di tepian kota, dengan bentang taman berpadu padang rumput mungil yang asri berpadu deretan pot-pot petunia yang diletakkan berjajar dengan tanaman segar berpot kecil lain yang memenuhi halaman rumah mereka. Beberapa tanaman daffodil diletakkan menghadap jendela berbingkai di dalam pot cokelat yang mungil, namun apik. Ada banyak bunga tropis yang memagari sekeliling rumah mereka, dan Ryuunosuke menghias dinding-dinding rumah mereka dengan sulur _ivy_ dan Rinka meletakkan vas berisi setangkai bunga gladiol di atas meja ruang tamu bersofa kecil empuk yang menghadap pekarangan.

Karma memilihkan sebuah apartemen di tepi jalan raya dengan desain minimalis bernuansa putih dan kelabu sebagai dominasi warnanya—tak lupa dengan lanskap berupa gedung-gedung pencakar langit begitu wajah mereka menghadap jendela di sisi yang bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur dekat ruang tamu; dengan sofa besar berwarna putih yang beralaskan karpet hitam berbulu. Di ruang tamu hanya ada lukisan realis aster biru sebagai pemanis, dan dinding apartemen mereka dicat polos, dominan putih. Rio tidak berkomentar apa-apa, memang; namun selarik rona bahagia terefleksi di bola mata birunya saat mendapati bentang langit kelam yang penuh akan taburan noktah-noktah bercahaya yang terbias di jendela apartemen mereka; dan Karma merasa lega.

[pekerjaan]

Ryuunosuke meneruskan mimpinya sebagai arsitek dengan proyek-proyek pembangunan yang cukup menyita waktunya; dan Rinka memilih menjadi guru pembimbing di sebuah taman kanak-kanak dekat rumah. Sore itu Ryuunosuke merasakan kehangatan begitu dirinya menyempatkan waktu untuk menjemput Rinka dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat istrinya yang tengah membacakan buku dongeng di antara tatap antusias anak-anak yang duduk mengelilinginya.

Mereka sama-sama bekerja di tempat yang sama—kantor pemerintahan, dengan rutinitas kerja yang kelewat padat; Rio sebagai politikus dan Karma sebagai birokrat—kombinasi yang begitu serasi, memang, diakhiri dengan lembur pada akhir bulan dengan tumpukan _paperwork_ yang menjejali meja kerja mereka. Terkadang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di sudut kafetaria kantor bertemankan gelas plastik tinggi berisi _caramel frappucino_ hangat, kencan singkat—bisa dibilang seperti itu.

[memasak]

Abiliti Rinka dalam memasak, terutama dalam membuat kudapan manis seperti panekuk atau pai yang disajikannya setiap sarapan, bagi Ryuunosuke selalu terlihat mengagumkan.

Karma selalu mencibir kemampuan Rio dalam memasak sebelum menikah—namun ketika sore itu Rio membuatkannya _strawberry cheesecake_ , persepsinya langsung berubah drastis.

[pagi]

Pagi adalah waktu santai di mana Rinka akan menyiapkan sarapan dan Ryuunosuke akan membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya dengan berkompeni secangkir teh herbal panas di meja makan dan mereka akan berdiskusi tentang banyak hal, hingga Ryuunosuke mengecup kening Rinka dan segera berpamitan dengan senyum tipis begitu mendapati matahari semakin tinggi.

Pagi adalah waktu terburu-buru bagi mereka—dikarenakan Karma yang masih meringkuk di kasur langsung berjengit saat Rio membangunkannya dengan panik begitu mendapati jam weker mereka telah berdering berkali-kali—semua dikarenakan mereka lembur hingga tengah malam dan baru tidur dini hari—maka pagi hari selalu menjadi pagi yang sibuk.

[malam]

Ryuunosuke sering mempertanyakan arti-arti kehidupan sambil menghadap wajah Rinka yang berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, kedua matanya menatap lekat rona merah yang semakin memekat di wajah istrinya, dan membiarkan Rinka menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahunya bukanlah sebuah ide yang buruk—perlahan mereka menautkan jari-jari tangan, saling menggenggam, membagi kehangatan yang menetralisir dinginnya temparatur malam hingga kantuk menerpa.

Karma akan mengajak Rio menghabiskan malam untuk menonton DVD sewaan dan Rio diberi kebebasan untuk memilih filmnya, biasanya mereka menikmati berondong jagung karamel buatan sendiri dan berpangku di atas sofa, hingga sesapan bir yang kesekian kalinya membuat kepala Rio tiba-tiba bersandar di dada Karma, berakhir dengan Karma yang menggiring tubuh Rio ke tempat tidur dengan kedua lengan yang melingkari lehernya.

[hobi]

Ryuunosuke suka mewujudkan sketsa bangunan dalam bayangan imajinya ke dalam kertas, dan Rinka suka merajut dan mencoba-coba resep kue di dapur—kue-kue buatan Rinka selalu masuk posisi teratas menu kudapan favorit Ryuunosuke.

Karma menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bermain _game_ atau tidur di atas sofa, sementara Rio suka sekali membaca novel fiksi tebal versi bahasa Inggris—dan Karma akan menegur begitu mendapati Rio membaca di tempat gelap—tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata, katanya.

[lemari]

Ryuunosuke memilih sebuah lemari kayu jati sederhana dengan plitur cokelat muda yang diletakkannya dekat tirai kerang sebagai pembatas antara ruang tamu dan dapur mungil mereka—dan Rinka memenuhi lemarinya dengan beberapa vas besar berwarna-warni yang ditanami bibit tanaman segar. Pada sisa ruang pada lemarinya, Ryuunosuke meletakkan sebuah lampu redup berkap kertas, melihatnya membuat teduh.

Lemari bersekat di sudut apartemen Karma dan Rio berwarna hitam metalik, diletakkan di ruang tamu minimalis bersebelahan dengan televisi lebar yang menghadap sofa, dan Rio mengisi kekosongan ruangnya dengan novel-novel fiksi tebal favoritnya dan koleksi VCD Karma; terkadang Rio sering melihat Karma turut membaca novel-novelnya sebelum akhirnya tanpa sadar pria itu tertidur di atas sofa.

[pakaian]

Rinka hafal warna setelan jas dan celana bahan favorit Ryuunosuke yang selalu disiapkannya setiap pagi.

Karma selalu senang ketika Rio menyempatkan diri memilihkan dasi dan kemeja untuknya setiap ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

[musik]

Ketika Ryuunosuke tengah bekerja di hadapan sketsa-sketsanya, ia selalu diiringi alunan komposisi musik klasik yang disetel Rinka dari sebuah gramofon antik yang diletakkannya di meja tamu—Rinka suka sekali mendengarkan gubahan karya Chopin, Etude Op. 10 no. 3, dan Ryuunosuke perlahan pun mulai menyukainya.

Saat Karma tertidur di pangkuan Rio yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan pada laptop di atas meja—tidak jarang pria berambut merah itu menggeliat begitu Rio menyetel lagu _rock_ dengan tempo liar dan tidak jarang lagu-lagu bergaya _visual key_ tepat di dekat telinganya—"Rio, matikan, kita ada di apartemen, bukan konser Metallica."—dan Rio langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala Karma dengan lembut sampai suaminya itu tertidur kembali.

[destinasi]

Jika Ryuunosuke dan Rinka diminta untuk memilih satu destinasi, mereka akan memilih pantai—karena silabel kaokan camar, suara debur ombak yang memecah telinganya, dan buih-buih putih air lautan yang menyapa kakinya selalu mengingatkan Ryuunosuke pada ciuman pertama yang ia bagi untuk istrinya dua tahun yang lalu.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Karma pernah menantang Rio untuk menaklukkan puncak tertinggi di Pegunungan Andes; Aconcagua—senyum meremehkan akhirnya muncul dan pada akhirnya mereka pergi berpetualang bersama, menjamah dunia.

[anak]

Rinka pernah berujar bahwa dulu ia ingin sekali punya sepasang anak kembar identik bergender perempuan agar bisa didandaninya dengan baju-baju feminim berwarna pastel berpadu pita-pita yang menghiasinya dengan manis—dan Ryuunosuke hanya tersenyum kecil begitu mendengarnya.

Rio pernah meminta Karma menunda kehadiran anak hingga dua tahun lamanya—"Merepotkan kalau nanti ada dua Karma," katanya jahil saat itu, dan Karma tidak keberatan sama sekali—tanpa tahu alasan yang sebenarnya hanya karena istrinya itu ingin menikmati waktu berduaan dengan Karma hingga dirinya puas.

[parfum]

Rinka selalu mengoleskan parfum beraroma lembut lavender pada sela-sela telinganya—indera penciuman Ryuunosuke selalu mendapati aromanya yang menguar begitu lekuk kepala Rinka mengikuti lekuk bahunya.

Rio mengenakan parfum beraroma buah-buahan; seperti wangi manis jeruk yang begitu segar—dan karena alasan itu Karma selalu betah untuk mendekapnya begitu lama.

[televisi]

Rinka adalah penggemar seri drama klasik romantis yang diputar setiap sore di televisi—Ryuunosuke tidak terlalu keberatan akan selera istrinya, memang, namun apabila televisi di rumah mereka sedang menganggur, Ryuunosuke akan memilih menyetel acara berita bertemankan secangkir kopi hitam panas favoritnya di atas meja.

Faktanya, Karma adalah penguasa absolut televisi di rumah; Rio hanya bisa menarik napas dengan sabar begitu melihat suaminya terus memindahkan _channel_ demi _channel_ dengan cepat hingga tombol _remote_ televisi mereka rusak—dan itu berarti mereka harus merencanakan anggaran untuk membeli _remote_ baru bulan depan.

[minggu]

Hari Minggu pagi dihabiskan Ryuunosuke dan Rinka dengan menikmati sarapan berupa setangkup pai atau panekuk dengan sirup mapel manis, diselingi perbincangan mereka mengenai proyek-proyek baru Ryuunosuke atau cerita-cerita Rinka mengenai murid-murid belianya—dilanjutkan dengan berkebun atau berjalan-jalan ke pantai.

Hari Minggu dihabiskan Karma untuk meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal—Karma memang tidak pernah berubah untuk kebiasaannya yang lebih layak disebut hibernasi itu; tidak akan terbangun bila tidak dibangunkan atau dunia telah kiamat—sampai ujung telunjuk Rio tidak tahan untuk tidak menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan iseng hingga ia terbangun, dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua menghabiskan akhir pekan untuk pergi bersepeda bersama ke bukit atau bermain _fighting game_ di rumah hingga sore.

[dapur]

Ryuunosuke suka mengamati Rinka dengan apron merah marun yang melekat begitu pas di tubuhnya dan rambut oranyenya yang terikat satu di belakang; harum masakan terus menguar di dapur mungil mereka—matanya menatap cincangan daging yang dengan cekatan dipindahkan Rinka ke piring kecil, kuah bening sup yang perlahan mengental dan beberapa potongan persegi asimetris wortel dan buncis yang dimasukkan ke dalam panci—dan bibir mungil Rinka yang tengah menyesap sedikit kuah dari tapak tangannya.

Karma tertawa begitu melihat wajah Rio yang tercoreng saus tomat dan kedua telapak tangannya yang kotor akan taburan percik tepung—seolah-olah dapur mereka berubah dalam sekejap seperti zona permainan perang-perangan anak kecil. Apron oranye cerah di tubuhnya dikotori remah-remah kecil makanan, rambut pirang panjangnya digelung ke belakang. Rio selalu membatasi keikutsertaan Karma membantunya ketika ia tengah memasak; karena ia tahu benar bahwa abiliti suaminya dalam memasak dapat membuat dapur mereka hitam legam dalam sekejap.

[kendaraan]

Ryuunosuke dan Rinka sepakat membeli sebuah _Volkswagen Beetle_ tua berwarna putih yang berkesan retro—selera unik Rinka akan barang-barang klasik menjadi alasan utama mereka memilihnya; dan jika memungkinkan mereka akan membeli mobil pengganti apabila diperlukan—namun begitu ia mendapati tangannya bertaut erat dengan tangan Rinka di persneling, Ryuunosuke merasa cukup.

Karma dan Rio setuju dengan pilihan mereka; _Porsche 550, Spider_ berwarna merah—mobil maskulin dengan atap terbuka—dan Karma sangat menyukai ekspresi Rio yang terlihat begitu kekanak-kanakan saat eksistensi deru angin mengacak helai-helai pirang panjangnya begitu mereka bermobil—kemudian Rio akan tertawa lepas dan Karma pun demikian.

[belanja]

Rinka sibuk memilih beberapa sayuran hijau dan daging segar di rak dan Ryuunosuke berjalan menyebelahinya sambil membawakan keranjang belanja. Sesekali mereka berbincang mengenai menu makan malam, dan keranjang belanja mereka terisi setelah Rinka memasukkan beberapa jenis sayuran yang disukai Ryuunosuke untuk dimasaknya sesampai di rumah.

Rio menggeleng-geleng begitu mendapati Karma menghampirinya sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan berisi barang-barang (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu diperlukan)—dan mata birunya semakin melebar begitu mendapati berkotak-kotak susu stroberi di dalam sana, hingga tangan Rio gatal sekali untuk mengembalikan tumpukan susu stroberi itu pada raknya.

[bekal]

Ryuunosuke selalu dibekali Rinka dengan roti isi keju dan potongan daging asap serta telur rebus setiap ia berangkat untuk bekerja—begitu simpel, karena lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak suka makanan yang terlalu berat. Setiap siang Rinka selalu mengingatkannya lewat telepon untuk menghabiskan bekal yang dibawanya.

Karma tidak suka membawa bekal karena baginya membawa bekal terlihat seperti anak TK—namun ia selalu menurut apabila Rio memaksanya untuk menyantap _sandwich_ buatannya setiba di rumah.

[foto]

Di antara jurnal-jurnal tebal arsitektur dan beberapa goresan pensil pada sketsa desain konstruksi bangunan pada kertas polos milik Ryuunosuke, dekat kalender duduk di sudut meja kerjanya terdapat foto dirinya dan Rinka saat mereka berkencan di taman bermain dua tahun lalu yang terpampang rapi dengan bingkai ukuran sedang beraksen sulur dengan hiasan bunga di tepiannya—dan Rinka hanya tersenyum begitu biner hijaunya mendapati keberadaan foto tersebut begitu dirinya menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kantor Ryuunosuke untuk mengantarkan bekal.

Apartemen mungil mereka dipenuhi oleh beberapa kolase foto-foto mereka berdua dalam berbagai momentum yang ditempelkan Rio secara acak di permukaan dinding dan Karma sudah memastikan bahwa foto-foto tersebut akan bertambah setiap harinya—dan favorit Rio adalah foto-foto saat mereka tengah berbulan madu di Praha tahun lalu dan foto-foto tersebut ditempatkannya di deretan teratas, mengabaikan Karma yang berkata dengan begitu skeptisnya bahwa apartemen mereka kini terlihat seperti pameran foto ketimbang sebuah hunian.

[liburan]

Ryuunosuke memilih daerah pedesaan Akita dengan padang ilalang luas dan rerumpunan bunga randa tapak sejauh mata memandang yang menghadap ke sebuah villa kecil tempat mereka bermalam, dan setiap senja Ryuunosuke membawa Rinka ke pematang sungai, duduk di tepiannya dekat bebatuan, menghadap jernih arus likuid bening dengan aroma rumput basah yang berjalan seiring embus angin, menatap jingga yang terefleksi, mereka berdua berteman bersama bayang-bayang.

Rio melonjak begitu Karma mengajaknya menjelajah liarnya eksotisme Afrika Selatan bersama—mendapati lanskap Table Mountain yang menjulang tinggi dengan latar belakang hamparan laut kehijauan yang memanjakan mata, setelah menghabiskan waktu bertemankan kamera DSLR yang tergantung longgar pada leher Rio untuk berburu foto di Pilanesburg, menemui jerapah, zebra, dan badak Afrika di tengah-tengah terik matahari.

[ulang tahun]

Sebuah kejutan kecil berupa sebuah kado berisi kemeja berwarna _beige_ dan kue ulang tahun mungil berkandelir buatan Rinka sudah cukup membuat Ryuunosuke tersenyum tipis.

Rio tertawa-tawa layaknya bocah saat melakukan selebrasi dengan menebar konfeti berwarna-warni dan mereka mengakhiri semuanya dengan perang krim semalaman, namun Karma amat menyukainya.

[deskripsi]

Yang Rinka suka dari Ryuunosuke adalah bagaimana kadang pria itu mengerti dan tidak mengerti akan hal yang disukai dan dibencinya, sehingga Ryuunosuke perlahan belajar mengenali aspek-aspek dalam kehidupannya secara keseluruhan untuk memahaminya dan menjadikan Rinka sebagai tempatnya untuk berbagi cerita dan pria itu mencoba memosisikan diri sebagai suami, rekan, bahkan sahabat.

Rio menyukai Karma yang selalu meminta persetujuan Rio dalam setiap pengambilan keputusan, pria berambut merah itu tahu saatnya untuk menghormatinya dan menghargai setiap pendapat yang melibatkan kepentingan mereka berdua.

[romantis]

Ryuunosuke bukan tipe suami romantis, sebab Rinka tahu ia masihlah pria pendiam yang kaku dan defensif seperti dulu. Namun begitu Rinka berdiri di hadapan wastafel dan mendapati Ryuunosuke menyebelahinya dengan jarak nyaris nol dan membantunya membasuh piring-piring kotor sambil sesekali menyertakan sentuhan lembut pada tangannya yang tersaput busa sabun—Rinka hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka—baginya hal itu romantis.

Definisi romantis bagi Rio bukan tentang pertarungan sengit mereka akan _video game_ , bukan. Romantis baginya adalah ketika ia tengah memasak di dapur dan menadah kuah di telapaknya untuk dicicipi—secara tiba-tiba dari belakang Karma merapat ke punggungnya, merebut tangannya dan menjilat kuah tumisan di atas telapak tangan Rio hingga pria itu tertawa lepas, sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Rio dengan iseng hingga wanita itu tidak tahan untuk tidak memukul-mukul lengan suaminya dengan lucu.

[ciuman]

Rinka suka dengan ciuman lama yang diberikan Ryuunosuke pada kening dan kedua kelopak matanya sebelum ia tidur—dan Ryuunosuke suka cara Rinka mengecup ujung alis atau kedua belah pipinya dengan lembut.

Karma biasa menghujani Rio dengan kecupan-kecupan singkat pada sudut bibirnya—namun begitu mereka akan berpisah di bandara saat Rio hendak berangkat ke Inggris untuk menjalani kerja sama politik, Rio mendapati Karma melumat mulutnya terlalu lama hingga membuatnya nyaris ketinggalan pesawat.

[musim dingin]

Ryuunosuke menghabiskan musim dingin dengan memangku tubuh mungil Rinka di hadapan perapian dengan segelas cokelat hangat di mug plastiknya, mereka menyisakan waktu untuk berbincang tentang banyak hal.

Musim dingin adalah rekan terbaik Karma dan Rio dalam permainan lempar tangkap salju. Setelahnya, Karma terbahak begitu Rio dengan polosnya menyirami salju yang menggunung di dalam gelasnya dengan sirup jeruk dan lelaki berambut merah itu berkali-kali mengatainya setengah udik, dan Rio langsung mencibirnya sambil melengos.

[kelahiran]

Rinka tanpa sadar menjatuhkan likuid bening dari sudut mata hijaunya saat kedua lengan Ryuunosuke kembali memeluknya dengan erat dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bisikan lembut—tanpa tahu bahwa dua jam sebelumnya Ryuunosuke tengah berlari-lari di koridor gelap rumah sakit dengan langkah gemetar dan akhirnya menarik napas lega saat mendapati senyum Rinka di balik ambang pintu yang tengah mendekap seorang bayi yang masih merah; anak mereka.

Rio terkekeh kecil begitu mata birunya mendapati gerakan jari-jari Karma yang perlahan menggenggam jemari mungil bayi mereka yang terasa begitu lembut dan hidup, dan bagi Rio tatapan kedua iris tembaga itu terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya saat pria berambut merah itu berjalan mendekati kasur yang ditidurinya disertai cengiran seusai mengacak helai-helai rambut pirangnya, "Terima kasih telah melahirkan anak kita, Rio."

[cinta]

Bagi Ryuunosuke dan Rinka—selain waktu, cinta adalah salah satu hal yang mampu menyembuhkan setiap luka. Cinta adalah satu hal terpenting yang mampu membuat mereka berdiri tegak dan setia membersamai langkah mereka untuk terus maju dan terus membuat mereka paham akan arti saling menjaga dan melindungi satu sama lain.

Bagi Karma dan Rio—cinta berarti saat mereka mampu untuk melewati kerasnya hidup dengan silabel tawa berpadu kebahagiaan; dan cinta adalah satu hal yang telah mengajari mereka tentang bagaimana cara menikmati dan mensyukuri seluruh aspek yang telah mewarnai kanvas kehidupan mereka selama ini.

.

.

 _[—because a different side of life can create aboundant love stories too.]_

end.

 _A/N :_

 _Special thanks to: chindleion, alpaprana, Ratu Obeng, Mioreo, dan einszweidreirain :) this is for you, guys! (especially for chindleion-san, because this fic is dedicated for her birthday gift :3)_

 _Chiba pengen jadi arsitek itu pernah disebutin di anime dan di wikia pernah disebutin kalo Chiba lemah di pelajaran biologi dan suka telur rebus, terus Karma yang suka Sonic Ninja dan susu stroberi sama Rio yang suka pizza itu ada di trivia wikianya, wkwk, oh iya, kalau yang mau tau mobil yang dipakai ChibaHaya dan Karuri silahkan browsing di google—saya sudah menyertakan nama mobilnya di atas kan? Oh ya, kalian suka bagian yang mana di fic ini? Please tell me your opinion!_

 _Cindyyy ini untuk ultahmu maaf kalo jelek ;_; Harapannya semoga Cindy panjang umur, semua yang Cindy harapkan terkabul, dan semoga jadi anak solehah yang bisa menggapai mimpi-mimpinya :) btw tau nggak tadinya saya sempet gak pede untuk meng-upload ini, dikarenakan: 1) agak nggak yakin sama fanficnya (bikinnya kilat banget), 2) tadinya tuh saya sempet mati ide selama 3 minggu berturut-turut (gatau juga karena apa) tapi semoga Cindy suka dengan fic sederhana ini :3_

 _thelastconstellations._


End file.
